Sanctuary
by This is How I Disappear
Summary: YAOI Tala gets a step father and with him comes a step brother. Along with having to deal with living with two complete strangers, he needs to help his new 'brother' find a reason to live while trying to also find the same thing himself.


Tala tapped his pencil on his desk rapidly and kept glancing at the clock. Almost over, almost over...

"Mr. Valcov, I hope you've learned your lesson about graffiti-ing the side wall of the fourth building."

Tala stood quickly and nodded before leaning down to grab his bag and slung only one strap over his shoulder. As he walked past the teacher's desk they heard a muffled noise coming from above them. Mr. Deroche growled and looked at Tala. "Can you go up and tell who ever's making that racket to stop before I make him join you in detention next time?" Tala snorted. "Sure, whatever." Tala adjusted the bag on his shoulder and just as he was walking out the door Deroche said, "And pull up your pants!" Tala grinned and reached down his right arm and lifted one side of his loose jeans before stepping into the hall and closing the door behind him.

He walked slowly down the school corridors towards the stairs that led to the school roof. Normally he'd be running in order to get everything over with to go home, but not today. When he was in detention he'd wanted to get out, now that he was, though, he wanted to stay here as long as possible. Today a strange man and his son would begin living with Tala's mother and he so they'd be settled when they got married. Tala didn't want to have a brother, even it was only by marriage. Step brother or no, he didn't want a sibling.

He stepped up the stairs slowly, his steps echoing. Suddenly he felt his eyes water and he shook his head. "Not now," he whispered to himself as his eyes began to go back to normal. Everything had been going out of control, and he didn't like that at all. The feeling of being overwhelmed, the sensation of panic, the temptation of the pills in the medicine cabinet, the drawing of the knife in the kitchen drawer. He'd smothered these feelings for a while, but how much longer could he last?

The higher up the stairs we went, the louder the noise became. No, it wasn't a noise, it was music. Wonderful, flowing music. What ever made this sound had strings but it didn't sound quite like a guitar. No, it was something he'd never heard and most probably never seen before.

He opened the door and saw a male his age standing on the very side of the roof top, his back facing Tala. He had blonde hair that was spiked up at the top of his head and slicked back on the sides meeting the hair on the back of his head that went straight down. He wore a black leather trench coat and held what looked like but completely different from a guitar.

Tala began walking towards him and the boy didn't seem to hear or notice him. As Tala neared him, the blonde began to slowly lean forward. Tala's eyes widened and he ran towards the teen. "No!" shouted Tala and caught the other's arm and pulled him back before he fell completely from the side. The blonde was pulled onto Tala and they both grunted. He looked up into Tala's blue eyes that matched his own. He pushed the redhead's chest and crouched down to grasp the instrument he had let go of before he tried to fall.

"What kind of instrument is that?" "It's a sitar, are you blind?" asked the boy. "Who are you?" asked the boy. "Tala." "Well, Tala, why are you up here?" "My detention supervisor told me to tell the one making noise on the roof to be quiet." "You should have just done your job and nothing more," said the teen in a low voice, looking at the ground. "Normally I would, but I'm not really in the mood step back and watch as someone throws his life away." "Then next time just turn around if you don't want to see."

"What's your name? I told you mine, not tell me yours." "...I care not. Name's are not important." "Then why'd you ask mine?" "...I...It's...Nevermind. It's none of your business." Tala snorted and turned around to go back down the stairs. "What ever."

The boy hesitated before following Tala all the way down the stairs and as he got reached the bottom and stepped onto the cement, he looked at the sky towards the almost setting sun. It was getting late and he had to be at some woman's house before his father flipped. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper that read an address to the new place he was told to call home.

Did his father really think some new woman could replace his real mother? If he did, he was a fool. No one could replace her. Even angels would be astounded by her kindness and generosity. Why his father did not keep in love with her, he knew not, and most probably never would.

He began walking towards the house; it wasn't far from this school. The reason he'd gone to that school to play, to try to end his life, was because that was the place he'd spent the best two years of his life before being forced to drop out in order to get a job to keep the family going after his parents divorced.

Tala watched the blonde stroll down the sidewalk, carrying his, what did he call it? Ah yes, sitar. Tala opened started up the engine and began the ride home in his Ferrari he'd received for Christmas. His cell phone began ringing and he pulled it out his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Tala, where are you?"

"I'm almost home, mother."

"Well, hurry. Dinner's ready and we're just waiting for you and your brother."

"He's not my brother."

"Not yet, but he will be. Oh, I'm so excited...! Guess what, he's going to attend your school, isn't that wonderful? You get to spend every day together!"

"Yes mother, it's just great. Now I have to go before I get in a wreck."

"Oh, okay. Love you, honey!"

"...Love you too, mom."

Tala snapped the cell closed before putting it back in his pocket. Great, he had to spend every minute with his soon-to-be step brother...

He pulled into the parking lot of the large mansion he called home and got out. He walked grudgingly towards the front door, his jeans scraping the ground. He walked to and opened the front door and stepped inside the air conditioned house. He dropped his bag beside the door and walked forward a few steps.

"Mother, I'm home," he called. "We're in here, Tala sweetie!" Tala walked into the dinning room and stopped. There were now four seats instead of two and more food than usual at the table. Sitting in two of the chairs sat his mother and a man Tala had seen only a few times before. His mother looked from Tala to the man. "Mayson, you remember my son Tala, don't you?" The man smiled at Tala. "Of course! I could never forget him." His mother giggled before looking at Tala once more. "Come sit, sweetie. Your future brother should be here any minute."

The front door was heard opening and Mayson grinned. "Speak of the devil. We're in here waiting for you, son! Tala, this is Demyx. Demyx, this is Tala."

Tala's eyes widened as the room's large doors opened and there stood the blonde from the school rooftop.

---

ATTENTION! IF YOU WANT TO SEE DEMYX AND HIS SITAR, GO TO GOOGLE, CLICK "IMAGES", AND SEARCH DEMYX.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or Demyx. Demyx is from Kingdom Hearts II.


End file.
